ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Magnia
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. It appeared in episode 22. When it feed on humans, it used the small parasitic form of . Subtitles: *Magnia: *Magnia Parasite: History Ultraman Tiga Magnia was an alien monster that came to Earth in a meteor to feed. As its meteor was dormant, Magnia transformed itself into its parasite forms and traveled around in a foggy mist to find hosts to feed the meteor energy. Magnia was able to round up several humans and took them to the meteor's destination to feed it, but once GUTS arrived, Magnia took the offensive and used the controlled humans to attack Daigo and Horii of GUTS. After Daigo was knocked unconscious after trying to leave the mountain Magnia was residing, Horii was left to protect the daughter of Professor Ezaki from the Magnia swarms. Once the Magnia's weakness to water was exposed, Horii and the daughter were able to fend off the swarms long enough for GUTS to arrive. Realizing its meteor was endangered, the parasites and fog merged to form Magnia's true form, who began attacking GUTS to protect its meteor. Daigo was able to awaken from being knocked unconscious and transformed into Ultraman Tiga to combat the monster. However, Magnia had already drawn many humans's energy into its meteor, and used their power to strengthen itself into overpowering Tiga, who was already in Power Type. With the assistance of GUTS, Magnia's meteor was destroyed and Magnia itself was powerless to stop Tiga, who quickly regained control of the fight. After Magnia was beaten into becoming weary, Tiga destroyed it with the Delacium Light Stream. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Magnia, and the events of the episode are an homage to the Stephen King novel, The Mist. This novel is even mentioned in the episode as well. However, the ending has been changed from "driving to an unknown future" to "The main male and female characters fall in love". *Although not physically seen, Magnia is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *The appearance of the daughter of Professor Ezaki is a reference to the monster Ligatron, since Professor Ezaki was the designer and one of the men on the Jupiter 3. *Magnia may have been based on Okorin Ball, as both are covered in lumps and have a parasite form. *Magnia's motif is based on an Arthropod. Data - Parasite= Magnia Parasite :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Shining Meteorite Crash site, the forest near the Space Observation Center :;Powers and Weapons *Levitation: These parasites can levitate easily while at the same time, travel in groups or a fog. *Mind Control: Once attached to a host, it will gain control of it. *Energy Absorb: These parasites can absorb energies from their host and send it to their meteor. Magnia Energy Absorb.jpg|Mind Control - Monster= Magnia :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Origin: Shining Meteorite Crash site, the forest near the Space Observation Center :;Powers and Weapons *Fog: Magnia can reduce himself into a fog whcih has magnetic properties. *Energy Bolts: Magnia can fire a light-blue, electric bolt of fog-like energy from its "mouth." *Strength Draw: By constantly providing its meteor with energy from its victims, Magnia can draw power from it to make itself more powerful. :;Weaknesses Being exposed to water is fatal to Magnia. Also since it draws its strength from its meteor, destroying the meteor will make Magnia completely powerless. Magnia Fog.jpg|Fog Magnia Energy Bolts.gif|Energy Bolts }} Gallery MagniasmeteorEp22.png|Magnia's meteor Magnia-Parasites.jpg Magnia 2.jpg Magnia.JPG MAGNIA.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Parasite Kaiju Category:Kaiju